Franco: El Decidueye
by 15RodriguezAccion
Summary: John es un joven Decidueye, que un día se despertó con ganas de disparar a todo el mundo...


Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: No me hago responsable de posibles traumas, por lo que les recomiendo mucha discreción...

* * *

Un Decidueye, era originario de Alola pero toda su vida vivió en Teselia, que odia la escuela estaba harto de escuchar al profesor, cada palabra que decía el catedrático era como una flecha que atravesaba su cráneo, detestaba escuchar sus dolorosas palabras que taladraban sus oídos. De bajas calificaciones, estaba a punto de perder el año e inclusive de salir de la carrera: ciencias políticas. Enfadado con el mundo, ingrato de nacimiento, nunca contemplo el sacrificio que sus padres soportaban por haberle ofrecido una vida digna a su hijo, que no valoro lo que se le ofreció y en cambio siempre quiso más.

Posó su mirada sobre la ventana para intentar distraerse, esperando a que se callara el maldito profesor o a que se terminara la case, lo que llegara primero… John era su nombre, un adicto a los videojuegos sangrientos y de guerra, desde pequeño fue un fanático de los rifles de francotirador, teniendo una gran colección que aprendió a usarlas a la mínima oportunidad que tuvo, su padre en su juventud fue un destacado militar que por problemas de salud se tuvo que retirar antes. Por lo que en su casa parecía un museo de armas de alto calibre.

El tipo planta-fantasma desde hace días que traía en su mochila una M1911, una pistola semiautomática a la cual le había colocado un silenciador. Hace rato que se encontraba en su límite, faltaba poco para que estallara un volcán en erupción, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue el hecho de que el profesor le llamara a atención; el decente había captado el desinterés de su alumno por la clase, lo que le molesto muchísimo y en consecuencia le llamo la atención. Pero John no estuvo dispuesto a verse expuesto de esa manera, por tanto solo metió su ala en su mochila y sacó el arma de fuego para sin siquiera pensarlo apuntar rápido a su profesor, de un segundo a otro disparo al instante que logró apuntarle al corazón del catedrático: perforándole al instante dicho órgano.

Por consiguiente, el profesor se desplomo de golpe al suelo y de su pecho brotó mucha sangre que torno a un oscuro color carmesí la camisa blanca que vestía. Sus compañeros al jactarse que había matado a su maestro a sangre fría, se difundió rápido el pánico y del terror todos los alumnos se amontonaron en la estrella puerta de salida que por la conmoción pocos lograron salir con facilidad, porque la mayoría quisieron salir al mismo tiempo y chocaron por el estrecho lugar. El Decidueye disparo sin pensarlo a todos los alumnos que pasaron por su lado, cargo su pistola con tranquilidad, apunto a la multitud aun tratando de salir todos al mismo tiempo y disparó sin piedad a todos sus compañeros de clase: eliminando en cuestión de segundos a la mayoría de su salón.

Luego volvió a cargar su arma de fuego, arrojo el cartucho Facio a su mochila para después marcharse de allí sin siquiera contemplar los cadáveres que había producido, solo los dejo allí tirados mientras este solo salto la pila de cuerpos que obstruía la salida y siguió su camino como si nada. Se movilizo por el pasillo de ese edificio con su M1911 cargada y lista para disparar; todos los pokémon que habían escuchado los disparos iniciales se pusieron bajo respaldo, por lo que ese edificio en particular se encontraba solo. Llegó a la ventana y desde el tercer piso dio un salto, extendió sus alas y planeo hasta llegar a la cafetería exterior que no estaba lejos de su ubicación; los comensales estaban confundidos ya que habían escuchado unos ruidos extraños que se asemejaban a disparos pero no estaban conscientes de la horrible tragedia que aconteció. En el edificio de enfrente. El asesino le quitó el silenciador a su arma de fuego y vuelvo a apuntar a los demás estudiantes de la universidad para vuelvo a iniciar una masacre.

Disparó, disparó y disparó a diestra y siniestra sin importarle quien cayera muerto al suelo. Todos los presentes corriendo por sus vidas, aterrados por lo acontecido muchos se fueron sin mirar a atrás. El tipo planta-fantasma cuando ya no vio a nadie se movió hasta donde estaban las mesas metálica y siguió asesinando a los que se resguardaron de la lluvia de balas debajo de los inmuebles. Una vez que no vio a nadie vivo a su alrededor, simplemente se fue caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, casual un día cualquiera, pero su mente estaba deseoso de quitarle la vida a más gente. Por lo que se fue directo a otro edificio a seguir satisfaciendo sus deseos de sangre y en el camino asesino a uno que otro despistado o desafortunado que se cruzó en su camino. Ingreso a más salón para seguir matando estudiantes, los cuales ya se entrenaron con la masacre por lo que ya habían evacuado la universidad. Pero siguió buscando y eliminó a todos lo que localizado escondidos.

De repente John empezó a escuchar las sirenas de la patrulla, ocasionando su decisión de escaparse a la de ya. Así que corrió a su automóvil el cual estaba estacionado en el estacionamiento más cercano al edificio en el que se ubicaba; ya se había meditado con anticipación esta posibilidad, por lo que su fuga fue un rotundo éxito. A pesar de que había sido "improvisado" la realidad era que se había imaginado este momento durante años, ocasionando que escapara del lugar de los hechos con eficacia, dejando atonitos a los policías que se quedaron pasmados por la masacre escolar y al hecho de que se les escapo el perpetuador. El Decidueye condujo hasta su casa, entró rápido a su casa, sus padres no se localizaban allí, sacó un montón de armas y municiones guardadas en cajas de maderas para luego cargarlas en la camioneta de su padre, lleno su mochila y el asiento del copiloto de un montón de víveres y una botella gigante de agua para después marcharse de la ciudad.

Condujo por la calles a la velocidad máxima permitida, sintonizo la radio local la cual: estuvo dando la noticia de la masacre en su universidad. Antes de salir a la carretera paraestatal se detuvo en una gasolinera, lleno su tanque… durante todo ese lapso de tiempo se contuvo la tentación de asesinar al empleado que lo atendió para no levantar sospechar. Una vez listo para la huida, condujo por horas hacia su escondite al otro lado de la región. El plan que formulo sin querer dio resultó, asesino como a 150 o 151 personas y se escapó de la policía: pero ahora tenía que vivir como prófugo durante toda su vida si es que no lo capturaban antes.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota del autor: Espero que le haya gustado y nos leemos en otra ocasión.


End file.
